Fallen Angel: Pariah
by Fanatic97
Summary: Sequel to TheBossBot's Fallen Angel. and a Christmas gift Optimus Prime and Starblossom have been spark mates for over a year now, and as a new Challenge as at the same time, a figure from Cybertron's past emerges, who seeks to destroy them both
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan made *As fan amde asa sequel can be ;)* Of TheBossBots Fallen angel Fanfiction**

**Tis also a present to my two friends who run the account, Happy anniversary Kat and Orion :)**

**I do not own Transformers, believe me if I did though…**

oooooooooooooooo

Iacon

Optimus Prime ran away from the fire, carrying the unconscious body of Ironhide as he ran, stumbling a bit due to some damage of his own.

As always the night hadn't been going to plan but this made it all the more worse. The protectobots and Inferno were already on the scene of the fire as well, while off to the side Bruticus lay in a heap, with Swindle and Blast Off decombined, Blast off lay to the side sleeping and Swindle was trying to wake Bruticus up.

Then another figure ran from the fire, along with a blue transformer, Starblossom had been Optimus Primes amte for over a year now, a former transformers fan from earth, and she had since been called the primes amte and converted into an Autobot, next to her was Chomria, ironhide's sparkmate, dragging away Megatron who was also severely injured. Behind them Ratchet was helping Starscream carry out Peter and Windblade carried Elita Out.

"You know, maybe we should have Ratchet modify ironhide's fuel intake chip next time we all go out." Starblossom joked toward Optimus who chuckled.

"Agreed, perhaps maybe we would burn down less places when he insinuates fights." Optimus said.

Chormia huffed angrily. "Well I don't care what you all do, but I am going to smack him upside the head and deny him interface time for a whole two weeks!"

Starblossom laughed, "You probably won't go through with it Chormia."

The Fem turned toward her friend and let Megatron's arm fall to the ground, the former Decepticon leader letting out a startled grunt.

"i'll show you, I'll go on a vacation or or I'll."

"Star tried that once and she didn't last the first night." Optimus chuckled and his mate slapped his arm.

"Don't tell them that!" Starblossom snapped playfully.

Optimus let out a chuckle from his vents as they reached his trailer and he dumped the dead drunk Ironhide onto it.

Chormia and Starblossom managed to heave Megatron's top onto the trailer and then Optimus flipped over his legs.

Megatron spat a bit and opened his optics. "Please tell me I am not being buried or something." He said, speaking in a groggy tone.

Optimus laughed. "Relax brother, you just got injured in a bar fight."

"That would explain the pain then." Megatron said with a grunt and then laid his head back down.

Optimus chuckled slightly and then turned as the others helped the injured onto the trailer.

"Well, that takes care of everyone...except Bruticus." Starblossom said and then turned to where the fallen combiner lay, groaning.

"He started it." Chomria said scowling and everyone rolled their optics

Starblossom chuckled lightly to herself, there had once been a time that she wondered what the Autobots and Decepticons would do if they weren't fighting, she had since gotten the answer and while a relaxing life was better than constantly under the threat of getting destroyed by cannon fire, the bots of war sometimes stayed bots of war.

"Well, I have to say," She said, turning to Optimus, "This is our most destructive date since the Iacon rally."

Optimus vented his fans at the memory. Starscream chuckled slightly.

"Hh come on." Starblossom said jokingly to Optimus, "We still had a good time didn't we?"

"Depending on who you ask." Optimus said, then his com buzzed,

"Optimus, may I suggest that you stop squabbling like sparklings and get those injured over to me?" Ratchet demanded over the radio and Optimus sighed and turned toward his sparkmate.

"The hatet requests our presence-"

"I HEARD THAT!" Ratchet snapped, shaking the Prime.

Starblossom giggled and reached over, kissing her mech on the cheek. "Last one there, sleeps on the couch tonight."

Optimus smirked. "You're on." He said, quickly transforming and hooking up to his trailer, only to see, much to his dismay, starblossom had already shot ahead of him, Chormia following.

Starscream chuckled and leaned on prime's trailer. "Well, looks like someone's on the couch tonight."

"Yeah, you." Windblade said grinning as she shot into the air, leaving prime and Starscream in the dust.

"Well slag." Optimus said laughing. "Looks like it's both of us Screamer."

"No Prime, I have a plan."

Optimus vented his fans. "A good one or a plan like the ones where you attempted to overthrow Megatron?"

The former Decepticon leader grunted as Starscream looked toward Prime's trailer. "a little of both.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, I gotta admit making them sleep on the couch is a bit cruel." Chromia said laughing. "But it will be worth it XD.

"Do you think we should tell Elita that since she and Peter lost they both have to sleep on a couch?" Windblade asked, earning a laugh from the group though Starblossems laugh faded a bit, which was noticed by Windblade and Chromia.

"Hey, Star, are you feeling okay?" Chormia asked as she nudged her friend a bit.  
>Starblossom didn't respond, and she swerved a bit before strangling herself. "huh..Oh..I-I'm fine, just a bit...tired.." She said.<p>

Windblade and Chormia were concerned, Starblossom went through the same things that they had been through that night and they were a bit energized, Starblossom however seemed a bit more tired.

"I'm fine..I must have drank some bad energon." She said as she tried to pull ahead, then all three of them heard a very loud scream.

They passed and Windblade turned back, to see, Optimus with Starscream on his trailer back firing his rockets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Optimus shrieked as they flew past, sending both Chormia and Starblossom spinning as the two of them raced past, Starscream laughing like a madman.

"Okay...now that's just cheating!" Windblade exclaimed as Chromia and Starblossom looked at each other

"Why is it that they always have the best ideas/" Starblossom asked,

Chromia Just sighed, "I really hope they forget the bet by the time we get there.

30 Minutes Later

"Nice to see you all." Starscream laughed as the three fems walked into Ratchet's clinic, next to him were Optimus and Megatron, Prime had a look of utter terror still on his face, Megatron just looked like he was having a hangover, which he was.

"Good to see that you made it here safely.' Starblossom said, shooting a glare towards her Sparkmate.

"Star I know that-that-that Starscream and I-"

Starblossom then grabbed the Prime by his helm. 'Don't take that tone with me Optimus prime you know very well what you did and you need to own up to it!"

Optimus's frame shook, few things made the prime react with fear, and his angry sparkmate was one of them.

Suddenly Starblossom began weeping. "Don't you ever fragging do that again!" she cried out, pounding on his chest plates, the prime letting out coughs every time it happened.

"Is Starblossom..okay?" Chromia asked, making a cuckoo twirl and then she found the femme in her face.

"I will tear you apart!" She screamed. "How dare you accuse me of being insane, Optimus cut off her face!"

Chromia then pulled out her boa staff and aimed it toward Starblossom, though she was shaking a bit, she really didn't feel like harming Optimus Prime's wife.

However before the situation could escalate further a bean appeared out from behind Starblossom and sent an EMP pulse through her systems.

"Gahhhhh..ohhhh." She moaned and sank to her knees.

Ratchet then stepped out, his EMP blaster in his hands. "I don't know what the frag was going on out here but I decided to end it."

"I don't know if I should be mad..or be glad." Optimus said, leaning back a bit in his seat and clutching where Starblossom had made her mark with her fist.

Ratchet gently helped the fem to her feet and turned towards Optimus. "I have an idea as to what has happened to Starblossom, but I need to make sure, has she been acting funny these past few weeks?" Ratchet said, much to Optimus's surprise.

The Prime mused over this for a few seconds and then blinked. "She's been a bit more agitated than usual, and seems to switch moods faster than Blitzwing." He began but Ratchet cut him off.

'Has she been drinking a lot more Energon than she needs to?"

"Sometimes...why?"

Ratchet paused and then he turned towards Optimus. "Let me run a few scans on her, and then come back tomorrow morning when I have everyone sober."

Megatron moaned.

"And make sure "Lord Megatron" Gets to his slab." Ratchet said sarcastically as the former leader shot him a look.

Optimus chuckled softly, and then stood up, and placed a hand onto Starblossem's helm "be safe." he said simply as Ratchet carried her into the medbay.

He then turned as Starscream helped Megatron to his feet. 'So why was Megatron released before anyone else?" Starscream asked. "He took a shot to the back from Brawl."

"He's lived through worse, right brother?" Optimus asked and Megatron shot him a look before chuckling lightly.

Megatron groaned

Chromia turned towards Optimus, "So what do you think is wrong with Starblossom, she's not sick is she?"

"I would feel it in the spark bond if she was…" Optimus began before shaking his head.

He had no idea, what was going on with his sparkmate, but in the end he doubted it would be pretty.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Millions of Years ago*

Planet Hedonia Galactic Council HQ

Surrounded by at least twenty groups of armed guards for each one of them, the five members of the galactic council came walking out of the building that served as their headquarters.

As they came out, a large ship landed in front of them in the courtyard, much to their displeasure.

"Cybertronians." One of the sniffed. "Can't even land a ship right."

The doors to the ship opened up, as three figures descended, one looked like a Black Optimus Prime, with a bit more bulk to his frame and shoulders large enough to make Magnus jealous, next to him, another mech with a purple crown like object on his head, bulky armor and a sliver cannon on his arm.

The final mech was taller than the other two, with kibble on his back resebeliming a cape, tall and proud, with a predominantly white with Black and Grey all over his body, his head resembled a more angular Optimus with a bit more bulk.

The mechs stepped onto the ground, optics blazing as they began walking toward the Galactic council.

"Nova Prime." One of the council members boomed, ",I trust that like Primon before you, you are true to the promises of the primes."

Nova Prime glared toward the council member who spoke and nodded. "Indeed I am esteemed members of the council, I have brought to you Thunderwing, "The Planet Buster"."

At that, the cargo bay opened up and as a large section pulled down, it revealed a giant Cybertronian looking Transformer in chains and with a gold face.

"Excellent." The council member said. "Your race Nova Prime is cleared of most of it's charges for the destruction this monster has caused."

Nova Prime seemed to glare angrily for a brief second and then nodded. "Is the entire delegation here?"

"Yes, though we are a young organization we hope to grow in power." Another member said and then Nova nodded.

"Excellent..Galvatron?"

Galvatron nodded and then pressed a button on a panel in his arm.

Suddenly Thunderwing's clamps and restraints fell to pieces, and the warrior grunted.

"What is this!/" Another council member exclaimed before Galvatron turned his cannon onto him, blowing him to atoms.

Thunderwing then rose up, towering over everyone and let out a roar as Nova watched sadistically.

"Nova, what are you doing?" The head council member asked as the prime laughed.

"Foolish ones, all of you." Nova said laughing. "Those planets Thunderwing destroyed, your planets were tests, the Galactic council has meddled with our planet's creation and growth just because we're not organic like you all are."

"You are machines!" One cried out and then was shot by Galvatron.

Thunderwing let out another roar as Nova pointed toward the council and their Headquarters.

"Wipe them out!" he ordered.

The guards were deployed and raised their weapons but Thunderwing charged up his energy, and then slammed his fists into the ground.

Before anything more could be said, a large shockwave traveled out from Thunderwing's body, and in a flash, council, building everything was gone in a burst of energy that disintegrated all in it's path.

Nova Prime watched and then nodded.

"Finish this planet." he said and with a roar, Thunderwing began to stomp forward.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**This will all make sense…..maybe XD**

**Yeah so a bit early but I felt like I wanted to get this out ASAP because….reasons XD**

**And for those Calvin and Hobbes readers….I will be updating that story as well don't worry.**

**Remember to read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own Transformers

TheBossBot owns Starblossom :P

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Optimus had a rough night recharging, for the first time in over a year Prime was alone since his time on Earth with Starblossom, back when she was a human called Angel.

As the prime lay back on his recharge slab and sighed, venting his fans.

He was lonely without his spark mate, the hab suite, somehow full of life when both were there was somehow dead silent and seemed empty when only one of them was there, something that he had noted when he would leave for council meetings or long trips and Starblossom had to remain behind she would greet him like he had just come back from a war which had been over now, and Cybertron was still rebuilding.

"It seems like it's been eons since the war ended." Optimus said to himself, and he sighed once more. Already Cybertron had been roughly 40% restored and yet still there was a lot of work to be done.

Optimus placed his hand over his chest plates, feeling his spark pulsate, he could feel his spark mate's relaxation as he sat back once more and offlined his optics with a sigh as he prayed to primus that tomorrow he would know his spark mates ailment as he finally slipped into recharge.

oooooooooooooooo

_"**Optimus!"**_

_The prime snapped his optics open as he adjusted to where he was his hab suite was gone, and he was laying stop a rubble pile. The Prime sprang to his feet as he looked around, the sky was red as Iacon was once again in ruins, buildings lay destroyed like Omega Supreme had gone on a full scale rampage with the combiner teams._

**_"OPTIMUS!"_**

_A voice boomed across the landscape The prime looked around in all directions as he tried to pin down the source of the noise no one was there,_

**_"OPTIMUS!"_**

_No one Optimus wanted to meet that is._

_The Prime began to run north, when he looked back, and saw a Black Sludge racing along behind him, covering everything in it's path. Optimus shifted into his truck mode and floored his engine in an attempt to get away._

**_"OPTIMUS!"_**

_As the prime tore through the remains of iacon, the sludge began to take on a shape, one similar to his own as it tore after him, a Black version his truck mode, black as space, fire shooting from it's exhausts as it roared after the prime._

_Optimus thought back to some of the earth media he had watched, there had been a black version of him called Nemesis prime, apparently really popular with the earth fans for reasons prime didn't look too much into. Was this the fabled Nemesis Prime that he was seeing now?_

_The black truck's engine screamed as it bore down upon him Optimus pushed his engine to the limit, his tires burning, then Optimus saw something up ahead, it looked like._

_"Bumblebee!" Optimus exclaimed, glad to see at least one familiar face, he began to Transform as the Black Truck rammed him and threw Optimus into a building._

_Optimus stumbled to his feet as he transformed and he looked up as the truck turned around, and then shifted, into a robot mode similar to his, except not, this one had larger shoulder pads, and seemed a bit bulkier than himself, and it's head was more angular._

_Optimus stepped back confused as the figure suddenly grabbed part of Bee's chest..and then pulled a sword that was sticking out of it, letting his body thud into the ground._

_Optimus drew out his own sword and then his shield and with a cry he attacked the figure, trying to get him with his sword, if he was in a nightmare, then maybe if he destroyed this thing in front of him it would wake him up._

_Optimus thrust his sword at the bots chest plates, only to be blocked by the bot, holding it's own sword in place, it then drew back and lashed at Optimus once more, Prime blocked it with his shield as he pulled himself back and struck again, this time landing a blow onto the bots arm, slicing into it, and Optimus pulled back, as the bot drew out a gun and then shot Optimus in the side, the Prime let out a moan of pain and stumbled, taking his sword and then swinging it, slicing the bot in the chest, and going right through it as well, energon flew out as he did so and Optimus stepped back and stared at his opponent._

_The bot stepped back and then it began to bubble and shape shift this time it grew taller than Optimus, however only at least two heads taller, with a purple crown and a large cannon on the arm._

_Optimus stepped back with optics wide as the bot aimed it's canon toward him and fired it multiple times Optimus jumped and blocked each time and then returned his own fire, the bot roared and then charged into Optimus smashing him into another wall, and then pounding him in the chest plates._

_Prime placed his shield in front of his body to block the blows from the bot which proved useless as the bot then plowed a fist through the shield and into Optimus, knocking him up, before the bot uppercut him in the chin, Optimus soared upward and through the wall into a room before crashing down upon his back._

_Optimus groaned, he had often heard about previous primes suffering from visions similar to what he was facing right now, was this his matrix vision?_

_**"Go, I'll hold him off!"** A voice called out and Optimus blinked._

_"Megatron?"_

**_"You betrayed him more than once why do you care about him!? Care about the future of our race!"_**

**_"I do care, he is our future, and you are someone who should have stayed in the past!"_**

**_"INFIDEL!"_**

_Optimus got to his feet and listened, he could hear Megatron's voice and the voice of someone else, someone sinister._

**_"Your actions are going to depurify our race!, Your pit spawns cannot be allowed to TAINT us!"_**

_Optimus grabbed his blaster and aimed it toward the wall, waiting, ready to fire at the bot who had attacked him when another voice came from the fog._

**_"You don't even deserve to be called Prime!"_**

_Immediately after that a figure burst through the wall looking like,_

_"Nova Prime!" Optimus gasped in shock was "nova" Slammed his body into him, knocking Optimus to the floor._

_"Nova" then pressed his foot into primes chest, and then extended a sword._

**_"Give me MY Matrix!"_**

_"Nova" then brought the sword down, in a beeline towards primes chest._

**_"DIE!"_**

_The last thing Optimus heard before the sword came down, Starblossom crying out, before a white light took him over._

_"PRIME!"_

_PRIME!"_

_another voice called out, sounding like-_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Optimus's optics burst open as he looked up, and saw Ironhide standing over his recharge slab his weapon expert and bodyguard looked him over.

"Ironhide? What are you doing here?" Optimus asked, sleepily, though he sounded a bit shaken up, putting his feet over the edge.

'Are you alright Optimus?" Ironhide asked as he placed a servo on the primes shoulder and looked at him, concerned. "You were thrashing around in your sleep when I got here."

"I'm fine, just a nightmare.." Optimus said, trailing off, before he looked toward ironhide. "Why are you here?"

"Me and Ratchet brought your spark mate." Ironhide said as Ratchet walked in, with Starblossom in front of him.

"Or rather Ratchet did, as all ironhide did was follow us." Starblossom said. "And I don't see why I needed to be carried here!" She said.

Optimus sighed happily as Starblossom walked over and hugged him. "So how'd my big bot do on his first night alone?"

"It stunk." Ironhide said and Optimus shot his friend a glare.

"I didn't get a whole lot of sleep." Optimus said with a yawn and Starblossom sat next to him. "Well, maybe you'll get some better sleep tonight." She said with a giggle.

Optimus chuckled lightly before he looked toward Ratchet, "So what did you find out?" He asked.

'Congrats." ironhide said with a smirk.

"Congrats on what?" Optimus asked, and Starblossom bit her lip.

"It's twins dear...I'm sparked." She said and Prime's optics went wider than saucer plates.

"What?" he gasped as Ratchet nodded.

"Spark twins Optimus, your going to be a sire."

Optimus then gave one of the responses that Ironhide predicted he would give.

*THUD!*

Starblossom looked as Optimus feel face first onto the floor in shock, apparently passed out.

"I think he took that well." She said with a smirk

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yeah..no Nova Prime segment at the end here I figured the Matrix vision was enough **

**So looks like thing are about to get interesting for Prime and Starblossom, and by the looks of things something...dark is coming **

**Read and review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**No owning of Giant Alien Robots that turn into vehicles here**

***image of Optimus punching Megatron with the word OWNED appearing on screen***

**Nevermind there's one**

**Starblossom belongs to TheBossBot**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Macadam's old oil house.

"How long has he been like this? Jazz asked nervously as he stared at Optimus with widened optics. After Optimus had woken up he had Starblossom go and get some more tests done and he said he wanted to "talk" amongst his friends.

Said "talk" was now him sitting at a table in Macadam's with a drink in front of him, on his left was Jazz, Ironhide, and the twins, to his right, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Megatron.

"As of right now, it's been two hours." Cliffjumper said, as Bumblebee gently shook his leaders arm.

"O-p-t-i-m-u-s" Bee's voice gargled out the words individually and he coughed. "Opti-mus." he said before he began to cough energon.

Megatron reached over toward the little bit but Cliffjumper got there first with a slap on Bee's back and with a cough the little scout swallowed his energon. As he did, Cliffjumper shot Megatron an angry glare , and the former Decepticon leader backed down.

"Prime, if this is about raising kids, you should relax, you raised Bumblebee b yourself during the war," Jazz said tapping primes arm. "And now that the war's over you've got all of us to help." he said, and then looked at Cliffjumper. "All of us." Jazz repeated and then looked back at Megatron and gave a nod.

Megatron smirked, at least someone trusted him besides Optimus.

Optimus's head finally turned toward his little scout and he looked at him. "Yeah, I did raise Bumblebee….and look what happened to him." he said, his voice getting grave.

"Optimus, the loss of his voice box was my fault, it was all my fault!" Megatron said. "Don't blame yourself for my past mistakes!"

"If I hadn't accepted the title of Prime you never would have made those mistakes." Optimus said, glaring into his drink.

"Prime, what the frag is wrong with you? I have never seen you like this." Jazz said with a nervous glance. "In this past year you've had no problems forgiving Decepticons who've committed atrocities and giving them just prison sentences, you've rebuilt much of Cybertron!, why are you so nervous all of a sudden."

Optimus stared into his drink once again and he took a deep breath. "Exactly"

Things went quiet as Optimus waited for someone to say something and then he spoke again. "What if, I'm unable to control them like a parent, and I start treating them like soldiers in a war…, I-I've been commanding like a leader so long, am-am-am I able….to be a father at this point?"

The area around them went quiet once more before Megatron nodded.

"That is a challenge, I still sometimes order around Soundwave..and Starscream..and Thundercracker...and Shockwave…..and The Constructicons...and,"

"Megatron's got issues with the war being over just like you." ironhide cut in, cutting off an annoyed Megatron.

"It's probably just going to take some time." Cliffjumper said reassuringly. "besides you've got plenty of time to-

"She's already in the moodswing stage." Optimus said.

Silence fell once again and Megatron turned toward the bartender. "Get a few more drinks, lightweight, I've got a feeling Prime's going to need them."

"He's barely touched his original drink!" Sideswipe pointed out.

Prime had the thing guzzled down in five seconds after Sideswipe said that. "I just realized that I have to endure several months of mood swings." Optimus said holding his head.

Bumblebee patted his leader on the back and his radio flickered on.

"I say, Yo KP we got your back!"

"Bee's right prime, we'll help you through this." Ironhide said.

"You guys sure?" Prime asked.

"You got a friend in me." Bee's Radio played and Optimus chuckled at his scout's usual cheeriness. "I...think I need to talk with Star….., perhaps I should head home-"

It's at that point Starscream walked in, flanked by Thundercracker and Skywarp., and hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Might not be in the best of ideas Optimus, I just talked with Windblade, they're still on fems night out Starblossom has also downed several energon cubes.

Optimus blinked as he realized his mate with entering cravings and he groaned.

"Waiter, hook us up with some Nightmare fuel." Megatron said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Also Star apparently said that if Prime shows up drunk he's going to sleep on the floor...for a month..In Megatron's room.

"Waiter hold the Nightmare Fuel!" Megatron exclaimed but then Cliffjumper called out. "Don't hold it!, in fact get two glasses, I want to see if Trailbreakers able to hold his weight like he claims to!"

Everyone else cringed at the thought and Megatron looked at Optimus. "Perhaps you should go home in case another bar fight breaks out. "

The prime nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder, Bumblebee got up as well and began to follow him, like Optimus he didn't want a telling off from his sparkmate as well.

"Joining me Bumblebee?" Optimus said with a smirk.

Bee's radio began to mix several songs and messages. "You think, Star is bad with getting on your case, try RC."

"I'd rather not, Star would kill me." Optimus said with a chuckle.

Starscream then walked out and he nodded. "Chromia, Elita, Flare Up, and Arcee are getting Star to your habsuite prime."

"Thank you..Starscream." Optimus said, and the seeker rolled his optics, everyone was having a hard time saying that nowadays.

As Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and drove off, Optimus looked at his little scout, for all that had happened to him, Bumblebee remained steadfast and strong in the face of adversity, as they drove Optimus pulled ahead, no doubt his sparkmate would be waiting for him, and when she did she needed Optimus Prime, not a sad sack over energizer.

Bee beeped his horn and revved his engine as they saw the fems with Starblossom in alt mode in the middle of the pack of fems.

As they hit the same Road, Optimus pulled ahead next to Starblossom as the others pulled away.

"So how did it go?" Arcee asked simply.

Bee beeped his horn and flashed his lights and Arcee chuckled to herself.

"He'll be alright won't he?"

"He-is-Opt-imus-Pr-me" Bee said simply as they watched primes taillights fade out of sight. "he-Will-do…..fine"

As Prime and Starblossom pulled away the fem shifted her wheels toward her sparkmate.

"So, do I get to look forward to you on Megatron's floor?"

Optimus let out a chuckle. "Jazz stopped me, as well as my self, my thoughts were a bit clouded."

"Nervous?" Starblossom asked and then giggled, Optimus stayed silent before asking the same question.

"Are you?"

Starblossom suddenly slammed on her brakes and Optimus did as well doing turning 180 degrees as he saw his Sparkmate sitting there and then she drove forward and began transforming, Optimus did too and caught her and she hugged him tightly.

She hugged Prime to the point where Optimus swore he could feel her arms leaving grooves in his armor.

Optimus patted her back in assurance, this was going to be a trail for both of them, he just knew it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's note: Yeah I know, I suck at Romance give me a break this is my first time doing it! And some of those moments in the Imagination War and Fall of Imagination that were written by WG don't count!**

**Thankfully writing this story should help me in getting it down :D**

**Anyway onto the Nova Prime story.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_*Millions of years ago*_

_Swords clashed as shots like thunder echoed across Cybertron, Lord Nova Prime had returned as a champion, a conqueror, and now He found this._

_Alpha Trion, the last of the Thirteen found out about his actions and appealed to the rest of the council of Cybertron. They had planned to revoke his right to be Prime._

_This would never do!_

_"Galvatron, Scourge, to me!" Nova shouted as he two lieutenants charged toward him Galvatron blasting at the members of the Crystal Guardians who were attacking Lord Nova, Tailpipe fired off a single shot and blew apart ones head._

_"You called for us Lord Nova?" Galvatron asked as he stood at attention._

_Nova Prime sniffed a bit and then turned his head to face his soldiers. "Find Cyclonus and get to the ship and Free Thunderwing, these accursed Rebels are causing too much trouble!"_

_"That's nothing i cannot handle." Scourge said stepping forward._

_"NOVA PRIME!" A voice boomed and they all looked as Alpha Trion appeared a blade in his left hand and a shield in the other, both given to him as gifts by his sister Solus._

_"Old Coot." Galvatron spat in disgust._

_"Leave him to me." Nova said. "Get Thunderwing and go!"_

_Nova leapt into the air and withdrew his own blade and threw himself against Trion's shield, sending sparks flashing as he pulled back._

_"I knew from the moment I meet you it was a mistake to allow you to become prime!" Trion declared and charged forward, Nova blocking his sword but Trion then smashed his shield into Nova's body driving him back._

_The Prime staggered and growled angrily, before racing forward once again and then throwing his body into Trions knocking him over, Alpha Trion raised his his shield as Nova brought down his sword._

_"I will usher in a new golden age Old Mech, one that doesn't rely on such things as "primus"." Nova declared and Trion lifted up his shield and hurled Nova off of him._

_"Then you are a fool Nova MINOR!" Trion spat._

_"Minor? I am a Prime!"_

_"You don't deserve the name." Trion growled._

_Nova let out a roar of anger and charged forward determined to kill Alpha Trion where he stood._

_Trion raced forward as well, and both slammed into each other and full force._

_Metal clashed against metal and the two of them began a duel, swords swung in high arcs, as the sounds of clashing were heard all across Cybertron._

_Nova's feet thundered across the surface of the planet as he charged his rival and swung his sword toward Trion, who blocked it once again and pulled back, kicking upwards and slamming his foot into Nova's chestplates._

_Nova stumbled a bit, and Alpha Trion bashed him with his shield._

_Nova grabbed the shield and pulled back, dragging Trion along, but then trion let go of the blade and arched himself back, kicking Nova in the faceplate._

_As Nova stumbled Trion slashed his sword across Nova prime's face, shattering his left optic and leaving a deep scar._

_nova stepped back and he shook with rage, this couldn't be happening! Alpha Trion was old, he couldn't possibly fighting like this!_

_But he was and with a cry, Trion rammed his blade into the primes chest, just missing his spark._

_Nova Prime bellowed in Rage as Trion pulled the blade upward and out, slicing into Nova's face once again._

_Nova stumbled to the side and then Trion grabbed his shield and rammed it into Nova's face. _

_Nova fell onto the ground and then Alpha Trion stuck his blade through Nova's Shoulder. _

_"Your reign as Prime, is over." Trion said._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yeah, looks like things should be going smoothly fro Starblossom and Optimus...so why do I keep inserting Nova Prime in here? **

**Read and Review ;P **


End file.
